Lost
by Joyce3
Summary: Warrick feels lost. Chapter two up, Sara POV. Story is complete.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Lost

Author: Joyce

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. You all know the drill.

Note: This is my first attempt at CSI fic. It centers around Warrick, because...well, Dourdan is a terrific actor and so hot there should be a law against that man.Anyhow, moving on with the story.

Lost 

Working as a CSI had never been easy for him. He wasn't the smart geek like Grissom was. He didn't have the dedication both Catherine and Nick seemed to have and he sure as hell did not have the absolute passion for the job that Sara had. In truth, he once had taken the job because he had wanted to make his grandmother happy. But he hated certain aspects of the job. He hated that he always got to see the worst of people. He hated it even more that nowadays he couldn't imagine people doing good. He had lost his faith, couldn't see any beauty in this world anymore. Even the casino's didn't pull him in like they once had. Sure, he could still feel that nagging feeling telling him to play almost every day but he could shake those feelings much easier now. Because he knew that giving into the sensation would not make him happier.

In short: he had been lost until she found him.

And the funny thing is, she found him on an ordinary day. He was sitting in the breakroom, thinking over his case. Thinking of evidence he might have missed, new angles he could explore. She had walked in and looked into his eyes, smiling at him. He smiled back, he always did. She had turned to leave again, after grabbing something out of her locker but stopped. Trailing back to him.

"Warrick, what's wrong with you lately?"

Her question had suprised him because he didn't think that anybody knew about his problems. He didn't think that anybody knew that he had absolutely no clue what to do with his life.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

She shook her head, knowing that he was lying.

"You're not fine. You haven't been for a while now. Please, talk to me."

He sighed, seeing something in her eyes that made him want to confide in her.

"Why is it that you still love this job?"

She blinked, not having expected that question.

"I don't really love it, it can be brutal sometimes. But it's just...I feel like we're doing something good out there. You know that feeling."

She saw the expression on his face and realised that he didn't know that feeling anymore.

"Are you thinking of leaving your job?"

He had considered it lately, a lot. But he knew that he couldn't walk away. He still felt the guilt over Holly's dead, still felt like he had something to prove to Grissom. Like he had something to prove to himself.

"No, no, I just want...I don't know, I guess I just want to feel again."

She didn't understood that.

"What are you talking about? You want to feel again?"

He tried to explain.

"This job, it takes over your life. It takes your days and turns your nights into dark hours filled with dead. And I used to be able to handle that. To go home after a shift and relax. To see outside this world we live in at night. But lately...It's getting harder and harder to see anything besides darkness."

She took his hand in a friendly gesture that touched him.

"We've all been there. I know I have. It will get better, I promise. You just need... well I was told I needed a life. Go get yourself a life, Warrick."

He smiled, the first real smile he had given her in a long time.

"Do you happen to know of a place where I can buy a life?"

She grinned.

"No, but I do know this place where they make great breakfast. At least, people have told me that I make some mean scrambled eggs. Come over after shift ends, we can talk some more. Watch a little tv, relax. Sound good?"

He pulled her into a hug.

"That sounds like the best offer I've had in a long time. Thanks."

Gently letting go of him she stood up.

"Good, I'll see you in a couple of hours then."

She had walked out of the break room, leaving him alone with his case again. Somehow the rest of his shift had seemed shorter.

A couple of hours later he had been standing in front of her house. Ringing the doorbell. When she opened the door he noticed that she had changed her clothes. She was wearing sweatpants and a comfortable tanktop. Her hair was up in a ponytail.

"Hey Warrick, come in."

He grinned, waving a paper bag in front of her.

"I brought coffee."

Rolling her eyes, she laughed.

"Did you steel some of Greg's coffee again?"

He shrugged.

"Hey, the guy can be annoying, but he makes a damn good cup of coffee. I figured it would go well with those mean scrambled eggs you make."

"You really know how to treat a woman well, bringing stolen goods."

She turned around and walked into the kitchen, telling him that he could wait on the couch. She returned ten minutes later. Carrying two plates of breakfast food. They ate in silence, watching some cartoons on tv. She was the first one to speak again.

"I've read somewhere that SpongeBob is gay. Do you think he has some gay qualities?"

He smiled at the stupidity of her question.

"I think that SpongeBob deserves to have a private life. I like the guy. Gay or not."

She nodded.

"Good enough for me."

Turning to look at her he noticed a faint smile on her lips. One he had to return and before he knew it he was kissing her. And she was kissing him back. When he finally pulled back she had a huge smile on her face and he felt no need to analyse the kiss. It had felt right. Leaning over to hug her he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Sara, for being here for me."

That day had changed him, she had found him. Pulled him out of his dark world, because when he looked at her he could finally see beauty in the world again.


	2. Sara POV

Title: Lost (Sara POV)

Author: Joyce

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Note: I want to thank anybody who took the time to review this little story of mine. It was really appreciated. This chapter centers around the same scene but this time it's from Sara's POV.

Lost, chapter two.

Letting go of Grissom hadn't been easy for her. She didn't know when her life had gotten so attached to one man. She depended on him for her happiness. She got so caught up in him that she lost herself along the way. And while she knew that he had feelings for her, she also knew that they would never be. Because Grissom would never risk everything for her, he was to afraid to do so. Eventually, she just let him go. And gradually, she was starting to enjoy life again. She was even noticing her surroundings again, noticing the people close to her.Which is why she knew something was wrong with him. He was distant, he seemed like he was just going through the motions. She understood what that was like and she didn't want anybody to feel that pain, especially not him. Because he had become special to her, a good friend. Something she hadn't expected at all when she first met him.

She was going to help him. Because she wanted the old Warrick back. Little did she know that by helping him, she would also find her own happiness back.

And the funny thing is, it had all happened on a ordinary day. She had walked into the breakroom, seeing him sitting there. He was lost in his thoughts, having that look in his eyes that he got whenever he was working on a case that he couldn't quite crack yet. She smiled at him and he smiled back, something she still found amazing. His smiles was rare and warm and it made her feel good that she could be the one who brought them out. She turned to go but hestitated. Realising that she had to talk to him. She trailed back to him.

"Warrick, what's wrong with you lately?"

She saw the suprise in his eyes. Clearly he hadn't expected anybody to know that something was going on with him.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

She could tell that he was lying, no matter how good of a pokerface he had. He was clearly lying.

"You're not fine. You haven't been for a while now. Please, talk to me."

She was getting to him, he needed to talk to somebody.

"Why is it that you still love this job?"

His question confused her and she blinked.

"I don't really love it, it can be brutal sometimes. But it's just...I feel like we're doing something good out there. You know that feeling."

It suddenly dawned on her that he didn't know that feeling anymore. He had become so distant because he was doubting his career, his life really.

"Are you thinking of leaving your job?"

She waited for his answer. Praying that he wouldn't confirm her question. Somehow working here without him seemed empty.

"No, no, I just want...I don't know, I guess I just want to feel again."

That she didn't understand.

"What are you talking about? You want to feel again?"

She wanted him to explain it to her.

"This job, it takes over your life. It takes your days and turns your nights into dark hours filled with dead. And I used to be able to handle that. To go home after a shift and relax. To see outside this world we live in at night. But lately...It's getting harder and harder to see anything besides darkness."

She was touched by his speech and afraid of the emptiness she saw in his eyes. Not knowing what else to do she reached for his hand. She saw that he appreciated the gesture and somehow holding his hand made her feel stronger too.

"We've all been there. I know I have. It will get better, I promise. You just need... well I was told I needed a life. Go get yourself a life, Warrick."

He gave her a smile, a smile she had long ago dubbed the original Warrick smile. It had been a while since she last saw that one.

"Do you happen to know of a place where I can buy a life?"

She had to grin. Knowing that it would be so easy if a place like that excisted. Then she made a descision, she would try to create such a place for him. He needed to get out more and she could use the company too.

"No, but I do know this place where they make great breakfast. At least, people have told me that I make some mean scrambled eggs. Come over after shift ends, we can talk some more. Watch a little tv, relax. Sound good?"

Suddenly he was all around her, hugging her. She felt his warmth surround her and took a moment to let the feelings linger. Hearing his voice in her ears.

"That sounds like the best offer I've had in a long time. Thanks."

She reminded herself that she had to let go of him and so she did.

"Good, I'll see you in a couple of hours then."

The rest of her shift had seemed shorter and she was home before she knew it. Taking a shower and slipping into her comfortable clothes. Sweatpants and a tanktop. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail. Normally she wouldn't let anybody see her like that, but she trusted him. She heard the doorbell ring. Opening up the door she saw him looking at her outfit.

"Hey Warrick, come in."

He was waving a paper bag in front of her face, grinning.

"I brought coffee."

She knew the smell of that cofee. Thinking about Greg's enraged expression when he would find out she laughed.

"Did you steel some of Greg's coffee again?"

She found the way he shrugged cute, having an almost boyish expression on his face.

"Hey, the guy can be annoying, but he makes a damn good cup of coffee. I figured it would go well with those mean scrambled eggs you make."

She decided to let him off the hook, but not without teasing him about it one last time.

"You really know how to treat a woman well, bringing stolen goods."

She turned around and walked into the kitchen, telling him that he could wait on the couch. She returned ten minutes later. Carrying two plates of breakfast food. They ate in silence, watching some cartoons on tv. Thinking of SpongeBob she turned to him, wondering what his opinion about the matter would be.

"I've read somewhere that SpongeBob is gay. Do you think he has some gay qualities?"

His response was his smile, followed by his answer.

"I think that SpongeBob deserves to have a private life. I like the guy. Gay or not."

She agreed with him, nodding.

"Good enough for me."

Looking at him she couldn't help but smile, the smile was still there when he turned to look at her. She saw his mouth twitch up in a smile that was answering hers and then he was kissing her. And she was kissing him back. When he pulled away she still felt his lips on hers, wondering why that kiss had made her so happy. Then she decided there was no need to analyse the kiss, it had felt right. She saw him leaning over to her, being enveloped by his hug again and she heard him whisper in her ear.

"Thanks Sara, for being here for me."

That day had changed her. She had found real happiness again. Because when she looked at him she couldn't imagine anything making her happier.


End file.
